wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle and Learn (song)
ABC for Kids is a theme song by the Wiggles who originally promoted it for ABC For Kids. It was later changed to "Wiggle and Learn" and heard in Series 6 as the theme song as well as Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong! (video) when Sam was the Yellow Wiggle. Song Credits Musicians 2006 Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2007 Version (AU) * Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2007 Version (Brazil) * Lead Vocals - The Portuguese Quartet * Backing Vocals - The Portuguese Quartet * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Instrumental Version * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Sound Effects - Hanna-Barbara Sound Library Song Lyrics 2006 Version Paul: Let's have some fun! Greg: Read along with a story. Brett, Ryan, and Sam: Sail the ocean blue. Greg: Get your friends and play dress-us. Brett, Ryan and Sam: You're all welcome, too. Greg: ABC for Kids. Dance to the rhythm of music. Brett, Ryan, and Sam: ABC for Kids. Paul: Let's have some fun! Greg: Come on a great adventure. Brett, Ryan and Sam: Sing your favorite tunes. Greg: Reading, writing and painting. Brett, Ryan, and Sam: Something we all can do. Greg: ABC for Kids. Dance to the rhythm of music. Brett, Ryan, and Sam: ABC for Kids. Paul: Let's have some fun! Greg: ABC for Kids. Dance to the rhythm of music. Brett, Ryan, and Sam: ABC for Kids. Paul: Let's have some fun, let's have some, Let's have some fun! 2007 Version Paul: Let's have some fun! Sam: Read along with a story. Brett and Ryan: Sail the ocean blue. Sam: Get your friends and play dress-us. Brett and Ryan: You're all welcome, too. Sam: Wiggle and Learn. Dance to the rhythm of music. Brett and Ryan: Wiggle and Learn. Paul: Let's have some fun! Sam: Come on a great adventure. Brett and Ryan: Sing your favorite tunes. Sam: Reading, writing and painting. Brett and Ryan: Something we all can do. Sam: Wiggle and Learn. Dance to the rhythm of music. Brett and Ryan: Wiggle and Learn. Paul: Let's have some fun! Sam: Wiggle and Learn. Dance to the rhythm of music. Brett and Ryan: Wiggle and Learn. Paul: Let's have some fun, let's have some, Let's have some fun! Trivia *The Wiggles had an idea of writing this song to celebrate ABC for Kids' 15th birthday. *Daniel Celano's 2017 cover of the 2006 version is in mono. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:Theme Songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2008 songs Category:2008 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs